Dix minutes, toute une vie
by girlfrom34
Summary: Katniss est choisie pour jouer le rôle principal dans une pièce de théâtre romantique devant tout le lycée. Son partenaire ? Peeta Mellark, un garçon populaire mais mystérieux, à qui elle n'a presque jamais parlé. Cette comédie va-t-elle les éloigner ou les rapprocher ? Et comment va y réagir Gale ?...
1. Coup de théâtre

**Hey, salut tout le monde !**

 **Voici la première fiction que je publie, un AU pour cette fois ! Certes, je ne suis pas encore très expérimentée (désolée s'il y a des fautes qui traînent, bien que je me sois relue...) Je me suis pas mal inspirée d'autres fictions, mais bien sûr il reste une bonne partie d'imagination personnelle !**

 **Mais trêve de blabla, si vous avez cliqué, c'est pour lire, alors voilà le premier chapitre. Spécial ? Inattendu ? Nul ? Incroyable ? Je suis très réceptive aux critiques, négatives et positives, alors n'hésitez pas à reviewer !**

 **Bon, j'arrête de vous embêter. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les maths, ça m'a toujours barbée. Et je n'ai toujours pas changé d'avis au bout de treize années d'études dans le groupe scolaire école-collège-lycée Suzanne Collins.

Je m'appelle Katniss Everdeen, j'ai quinze ans et je suis en seconde. Et aujourd'hui, Beetee Latier, le prof de maths (ici, on appelle tous les profs par leur prénom), va nous rendre le contrôle. Celui que j'ai révisé et travaillé pendant des heures. Après m'être tapée un 10,75 et un 10,5 aux précédents contrôles – que je n'avais pas bossés –, j'attends avec une angoisse extrême de découvrir si mes efforts ont payés.

Après une heure interminable de torture, Beetee retourne s'asseoir à son bureau et sort des copies de sa mallette.

— Bien, il est temps de vous rendre vos contrôles, dit-il en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. La moyenne de la classe est de 11… La pire note est de 3,75 et la meilleure est de 18 !

18 ! Le rêve ! Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour avoir cette note… Beetee commence à passer dans les rangs en distribuant les copies, chacune assortie d'un petit commentaire. Il s'approche dangereusement de mon bureau. Je me recroqueville sur ma chaise, craignant le pire… mais non, fausse alerte, c'est Johanna Mason, ma voisine excentrique, qui reçoit un beau 8 !

— Putain, marmonne-t-elle, dégoûtée. Mes parents vont me tuer…

Je regarde autour de moi avec appréhension. De plus en plus d'élèves s'effondrent au fur et à mesure, et voir les branlées pleuvoir près de moi ne fait qu'accroître mon stress. J'étais partie un peu confiante, maintenant ce n'est plus qu'un souvenir. Je vais encore avoir 10, ou pire.

Beetee revient vers notre rangée et cette fois, il se dirige droit vers moi. Il se plante devant ma table et, voyant que j'ai la tête rentrée dans les épaules et que je me ronge les ongles jusqu'au sang, il rit :

— Du calme, Katniss ! Il n'y a pas de quoi t'inquiéter ! (Il continue en posant mon contrôle devant moi.) C'est très bien. On dirait que tu as surmonté ces deux petits « accidents » des précédentes évaluations !

Je respire mieux, soulagée, et décontracte mes épaules. Johanna s'empare de ma copie avant que je puisse la voir et lit la note :

— Salope, lâche-t-elle avec envie.

On pourrait croire que c'est méchant, mais non. Les injures font partie du vocabulaire courant de Johanna. Elle est unique. Physiquement, elle est assez ordinaire : brune aux yeux marron, la peau pâle, avec comme seule particularité des mèches rouges sur l'avant de la tête. Elle prend plaisir à s'exhiber un maximum et elle adore les arbres. Drôle de personnalité.

Johanna me rend ma feuille, et je découvre enfin ma note : 16,25 ! Je n'y crois pas, c'est ma meilleure note de l'année ! Je cherche du regard Gale Hawthorne et Madge Undersee, deux de mes amis qui sont voisins de table. Ils m'interrogent du regard : j'embrasse ma copie en leur mimant le nombre seize avec les doigts. Gale sourit mais il n'a pas l'air enthousiaste. Il a eu 7,5, le pauvre, quel carton ! Madge, fidèle à elle-même, a décroché la meilleure note. Elle est d'ailleurs en train de se faire charrier par Cato Hadley, le « beau gosse prédateur populaire » que je déteste, qui est jaloux d'elle.

La cloche sonne, je laisse mes affaires sur mon bureau et vais rejoindre Gale et Madge. Ils m'attendent mais ne semblent pas vraiment prêter attention à moi. Ils discutent avec animation, Gale adossé contre la porte. Je remarque avec un pincement au cœur inexpliqué qu'ils vont bien ensemble. Lui, très mince, le teint mat, les cheveux bruns et raides et les yeux gris orage. Elle, blonde aux yeux bleus comme une poupée, avec des formes parfaites.

« Qu'est-ce qui me prend de penser ça ? Ce sont mes amis ! » Je ne serais pas jalouse de Madge, quand même ?

Gale finit enfin par m'apercevoir et lève les yeux.

— Alors, Catnip ! lance-t-il. Tu as enfin eu la note que tu voulais ?

J'évite de m'étendre trop car ça ne lui plairait pas, compte tenu de son propre résultat.

— Ouais, c'est cool, dis-je.

— Pfff, moi, je vais encore me faire assassiner, lâche Gale, amer.

Madge et moi le consolons de notre mieux. Nous descendons les marches pour aller dans la cour. Mais décidément, Gale est de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, et il nous laisse pour aller traîner avec Bristel et Thom, ses potes.

— Oh, j'aime pas quand il fait son ours ! soupire Madge. En plus, ça tombe mal aujourd'hui…

— Pourquoi ?

Elle me regarde, embarrassée.

— Tu sais, je t'ai dit que je devais aller aux auditions pour la Fête des Talents… C'est ce midi, alors je devrais manger en priorité, et comme tu ne peux pas…

— OK, fais-je avec lassitude.

C'est vrai, j'adore la Fête des Talents. Des lycéens sachant chanter, jouer de la musique, danser, faire des sketches, du BMX ou n'importe quoi et voulant présenter leur talent passent des auditions devant un jury – des profs, des pions et des élèves du Conseil des Lycéens – et s'ils sont pris, ils prépareront un spectacle qu'ils montreront à tout le lycée en fin d'année. Madge a choisi de s'y inscrire car elle chante et joue super bien du piano. J'étais réjouie quand elle me l'a dit, et j'espère qu'elle sera choisie pour la voir sur scène. Mais là, ça ne m'arrange pas parce que je vais probablement manger toute seule au self. Oh, et puis je suis habituée. Avant, je n'avais pas d'amis.

— Désolée, ajoute Madge.

— C'est rien. Il y a d'autres gens de la classe comme candidats ?

— Oui. Attends, je sais plus trop… je crois qu'il y a Clove, qui va faire (elle pouffe) une démonstration de lancers de couteaux, Marvel qui va faire un sketch, et Peeta se présente aussi, je crois.

Clove Kentwell, la meuf de Cato, est une petite brune aux yeux noirs teigneuse, et ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle ait choisi de faire ce genre de numéro macabre. J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas prise. Quant à Marvel Sanford, il est grand, très grand, immense, même, et maigre, aux cheveux châtains et bouclés et aux yeux gris. Je n'arrive pas trop à le cerner. Je ne sais même pas s'il sort avec Glimmer Belcourt, une pétasse blonde aux yeux verts gaulée comme un mannequin, ou s'il est gay. En tout cas, il a du répondant et il sort souvent des blagues, aussi pourries soit-elles. C'est un espèce de clown.

Peeta Mellark… Je ne le connais pas trop. Il est blond aux yeux bleus, et comme il passe sa vie à surfer – on dirait qu'il ne respire que pour ça –, il est doté d'une… musculature assez développée, pour rester formelle. Il est sympa, sociable, est ami avec tout le monde et particulièrement gentil avec moi, sans que je sache pourquoi. Se fout-il de ma gueule ? Je me méfie un peu de lui. On pourrait croire qu'avec un tel portrait, il est aussi premier de la classe, mais pas du tout. Bien qu'il soit très intelligent, il accumule les tollés, pas parce qu'il est nul, mais parce qu'il sèche souvent, bien trop souvent, les cours pour aller surfer. Je sais, ça va loin…

— Je suppose que Peeta va faire un truc en rapport avec le surf, dis-je en me demandant comment il va se débrouiller.

Il faudrait que le lycée soit équipé d'une piscine à vagues géantes.

— Oui, répond Madge, il va faire une vidéo. Il y a des montages et des musiques superbes, c'est hyper bien fait. Sans parler de lui. Les images sont impressionnantes, il descend des vagues hautes comme des immeubles !

Bon, faut pas pousser, non plus. Un coup je vois Madge draguer Gale, un coup elle bave sur Peeta ? Elle a un problème ou quoi ?

« C'est plutôt toi qui en a un ! Elle ne draguait pas Gale du tout, pas plus qu'elle bave sur Peeta ! Gale est son ami et Peeta surfe très bien, voilà tout ! »

C'est clair, j'ai un problème. Dont je n'arrive pas à identifier la source.

À la fin de la récré, je me concentre sur un autre problème plus urgent : avec qui je vais déjeuner ce midi. Même si Gale semble décidé à passer la journée avec Bristel et Thom, je vais lui demander s'il veut manger avec moi.

— J'avais prévu de bouffer avec eux, déclare-t-il en pointant ses amis du doigt. Mais no problemo, Catnip ! Je reste avec toi et on va se faire… un petit repas en tête-à-tête ! termine-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Je lui rends la pareille, égoïstement heureuse qu'il ait abandonné Bristel et Thom pour ne se consacrer qu'à moi. Quand au tête-à-tête… Qu'insinuait-il par là ? Il plaisante, non ? Ou est-ce une manière de tenter un rapprochement entre nous ? Cette dernière solution m'effraie. Je ne suis jamais sortie avec un garçon. J'essaie de m'imaginer avec Gale, mais j'arrête aussitôt, horrifiée. Avec Gale, mon meilleur ami ! Ce serait trop bizarre.

Puis Effie Trinket, la prof d'anglais, célèbre pour ses perruques qui changent de couleur chaque jour (aujourd'hui, c'est rose vif), nous emmène en classe, au premier étage.

— Good morning, class ! claironne-t-elle avec son accent anglais débile et sa voix idiote.

— Good morning, teacher ! répondons-nous d'une voix morne.

— Well, today, I made for you a little test, so you will have to answer to some written questions about William Shakespeare. Don't worry, it's easy… if you worked before ! débite-t-elle.

Ne comprenant absolument rien à l'anglais (je capte mieux les mots mâchés des Américains que les chichis des Brittish), je regarde Johanna d'un air inexpressif qui doit être atroce, car elle pouffe silencieusement, sans pour autant m'expliquer ce qu'Effie a dit. Mais je comprends très vite, cela dit, en la voyant s'emparer d'une pile de sujets qu'elle commence à distribuer.

Oh non, putain… pas encore une interro ! J'en ai ras le bol, moi ! En plus, j'ai pas révisé du tout vu que la prof nous fait un sale coup bas avec ce test surprise. Je la hais !

Mon sujet atterrit sur ma table et je lis la première question – en anglais, of course – à laquelle je n'entrave que dalle. Je comprends tout juste à quel endroit je dois écrire mon nom et mon prénom, et la date. Pour le reste, je copie sur Johanna dès qu'Effie ne me regarde pas. Peut-être que ses réponses sont fausses, mais Johanna a le mérite d'être moins nulle que moi en anglais. C'est parfois difficile de déchiffrer son écriture brouillonne, et bien sûr, je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça veut dire. Alors tant pis, je copie mot pour mot. Effie s'en apercevra, bien sûr, surtout si Johanna fait des fautes énormes, mais bon… autant tenter ma chance et gratter quelques points !

Après le ramassage des interros, Effie s'éclipse en nous gratifiant d'un « Have a nice day ! » et je profite de l'intercours pour me ruer vers la table de Madge et Gale.

— Vous avez réussi ? demandé-je.

— Oui ! Je trouve que j'ai géré, pour une fois ! annonce Gale, content de lui.

— Bah, moi… fait Madge, modeste. Je pense que j'aurai autour de 10…

— Oh, arrête avec ça ! lui lance Gale d'un ton sec. À chaque fois, tu dis que tu vas prendre un carton, et tu te tapes 19 ! Alors que nous, on le dit et on se fait vraiment sacquer !

Madge est surprise par sa réaction un peu violente. Il me semble également lire autre chose dans son regard, comme de la peine ou de la tristesse. C'est ridicule. Elle n'a pas à être blessée. Gale fait souvent des piques désagréables comme ça. C'est presque chiant, à la longue.

Soudain, Cato hurle :

— ELLE EST LÀ ! (Quelle discrétion ! Il parle de la prof de français, bien sûr.)

Et je retourne aussitôt à mon bureau. Nous nous levons tous presque synchro quand la prof fait (lentement) son entrée. Bah, je lui pardonne. Elle doit avoir quatre-vingts ans, la vieille Mags ! Elle a un vocabulaire assez impressionnant, ce qui en fait une très bonne prof de français, mais heureusement qu'elle ne s'en sert pas trop avec des ânes comme nous ! En tout cas, moi, je l'aime bien, parce que j'ai l'impression qu'elle comprend tout ce que je fais sans que je lui dise.

Aujourd'hui, Mags a une surprise de taille pour nous.

— Comme vous le savez, les enfants, déclare-t-elle de sa voix chevrotante, nous avons terminé le programme de la première période. Nous allons donc attaquer la deuxième, et cela va être un peu spécial…

J'échange un regard inquiet avec Johanna. Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

— En effet, poursuit Mags, cette période est consacrée à l'étude du théâtre. Nous aurions pu, me direz-vous, nous contenter de lire et de commenter quelques œuvres au programme que vous trouvez tellement ennuyeuses…

Nous avons tous un faible sourire. Elle est bien gentille, Mags.

— Mais j'ai décidé d'égayer un peu les choses. Nous allons donc travailler une pièce de théâtre moderne, qui se déroule à votre époque. Ce n'est pas fini ! Au lieu de nous contenter de la lire et de l'analyser, nous allons… l'apprendre ! Je vais sélectionner quelques élèves qui joueront la pièce et nous la mettront en scène ! Et, cerise sur le gâteau… nous la jouerons devant tout le lycée lorsqu'elle sera prête ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

Certains élèves chuchotent « yes ! » Ce sont des comédiens en herbe, ceux qui rêvent d'être acteurs et d'avoir leur nom dans une étoile du Walk of Fame à Hollywood. D'autres, comme moi, ont l'impression que le ciel leur est tombé sur la tête. C'est pas vrai ! Devoir apprendre une pièce de théâtre à la con pour ensuite se ridiculiser devant tout le bahut ?

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit la prof en voyant les têtes affolées. Tout le monde ne sera pas forcément pris. Vous êtes trente-cinq et il n'y a que dix rôles, dont seulement trois principaux !

Ouf, merci. J'ai des chances de ne pas être sélectionnée. Je l'espère de tout cœur. Je suis timide et renfermée, alors jouer la comédie… si Mags me choisit, c'est qu'elle est tombée sur la tête (je crois que c'est vrai, en plus…) !

— Voulez-vous d'abord lire la pièce, demande-t-elle, ou savoir qui j'ai mis sur la liste des comédiens ?

— La liste ! La liste ! hurlent les fans d'art dramatique.

Ça prouve bien qu'ils se contrefoutent de savoir ce qu'ils auront à dire. Pour eux, l'essentiel est de se la péter sur les planches de la scène de la salle poly, rien de plus. Même si c'est pour se ridiculiser en jouant dans une comédie à la con.

— Très bien, sourit Mags. Avant toute chose, je dois vous prévenir : certains d'entre vous vont sûrement être déçus et ne pas comprendre mes choix. Sachez que j'ai privilégié dans les rôles principaux les plus timides, ceux qui s'expriment, participent et s'investissent le moins à l'oral, dans le but de leur apprendre à être à l'aise lorsqu'il faut parler en classe.

Oh non… je me sens carrément visée. La description de Mags correspond en tout point à moi. Je déteste parler en cours ; il y a toujours des débiles prêts à tout pour donner la réponse à la question la plus simple, qui lèvent la main comme si leur vie en dépendait. Je ne veux pas faire comme eux.

Mags sort une feuille de son vieux cartable qui doit avoir deux cent soixante-quatorze ans et s'éclaircit la gorge :

— Cette pièce s'appelle Dix minutes, toute une vie. Le premier rôle est celui de Mathilda, une jeune fille séduisante, un peu farouche mais avec un très bon fond… et celle qui a eu l'honneur de le décrocher est… Katniss Everdeen !

Et voilà, j'en étais sûre ! Putain… Je regrette d'avoir fait confiance à Mags. Ce n'est qu'une salope, à m'amadouer et baisser mes défenses pour ensuite m'obliger à jouer le plus grand rôle dans sa pièce à la con ! Elle sait très bien que je suis incapable d'ouvrir la bouche en public sans paraître méchante et renfrognée, sans lancer ensuite une regard noir à tout le monde avant de m'enfuir en courant. Et elle l'a quand même fait !

— Viens, Katniss, dit Mags en m'indiquant l'estrade. (Elle veut en plus afficher mon humiliation devant tout le monde ?) Il me fallait une jeune fille belle, mais pas dans le genre à passer des heures à se maquiller. (Hum… Glimmer…?) Non, d'une beauté naturelle. Il fallait également qu'elle ait du caractère. Qu'elle soit forte, un peu renfermée, paraissant presque antipathique aux yeux des autres (merci du compliment !). Mais qu'en vérité, elle soit très généreuse et ait un grand cœur. Il fallait ensuite qu'elle ait… une réticence particulière au sujet des relations amoureuses et qu'elle soit innocente, pour ce qui est des aventures avec un garçon. De plus, comme tu ne t'exprimes pas souvent en classe, j'ai estimé que ce rôle était parfait pour toi, Katniss.

OK… résumons : Mags me trouve renfermée, antipathique, allergique aux garçons et totalement débutante en matière de flirts. Voilà comment j'ai obtenu le rôle ! Et d'abord, comment elle sait tout ça sur moi ? J'ai bien peur que ce soit vrai, mais comment peut-elle être au courant que ma vie amoureuse est… inexistante ? Et pourquoi a-t-elle dit ça devant tout le monde, bordel ?!

— Le second rôle, maintenant, poursuit Mags. Il s'agit d'un jeune homme, grand, beau et fort, généreux et attentionné, et surtout fou amoureux de notre sacrée Mathilda. Il s'appelle Adrian. Je n'ai pas mis plus d'une seconde à trouver qui serait le garçon parfait pour l'interpréter… vous vous en doutez, celui qui a obtenu le rôle est… Peeta Mellark !


	2. Jalousie ?

**Coucou !**

 **Me revoici pour le deuxième chapitre ! Avant tout : je suis désolée, mais je n'avais vraiment pas le temps de répondre aux reviews (vous allez me dire : avec 6 reviews qui se battent en duel, elle exagère !) mais c'est vrai. Alors je vous dis juste un énorme merci car ça m'a fait très plaisir et ça m'a encouragée à poursuivre. Je n'étais pas sûre de moi car je déteste ce chapitre 1 mais je ne sais pas comment l'améliorer. J'espère que ce sera mieux à l'avenir.**

 **Voici donc le chapitre 2 ! Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à reviewer ;) !**

* * *

Peeta Mellark. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce nom tourne en boucle dans mon esprit depuis que Mags l'a prononcé. Il se lève et monte calmement sur l'estrade à côté de moi. Je prends soin de m'écarter un peu de lui, car je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais la moindre proximité avec lui me gêne au plus haut point. Je n'ose même pas le regarder.

« Pourquoi lui ? »

Je tente de me convaincre que cela n'a pas d'importance. Peeta et moi ne sommes pas amis. Même pas voisins de classe. Nous ne nous parlons presque jamais, sauf si besoin oblige. Tout ce que je sais de lui, je le répète, c'est qu'il préférerait mourir plutôt que de ne plus pouvoir monter sur sa planche et glisser sur des vagues.

— Peeta, je ne t'ai pas choisi en raison de ta timidité, explique Mags. Tu as un remarquable talent à l'oral, j'ai pensé que ce serait utile pour compenser les difficultés de Katniss.

Bim, prends ça dans ta gueule ! Elle ne m'a pas encore assez dénigrée ? Peeta est là pour rééquilibrer la balance, pour donner le change face à mes défauts épouvantables. Lui qui, aux yeux de Mags, est si parfait… Ça me rend furieuse. Je tourne la tête et jette un regard noir à Peeta, qui fronce les sourcils, peiné. OK, c'est pas sa faute. Mais je ne peux pas m'en prendre à Mags, alors c'est le seul exutoire qui me reste.

— De plus, Adrian est décrit comme un jeune homme blond, aux yeux bleus, avec une carrure développée, renchérit Mags, débordant de louanges pour Peeta. J'ai l'impression que ce rôle a été écrit pour toi !

Ne sachant quelle réaction adopter, Peeta se contente de hocher la tête avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'on a l'air con, tous les deux, plantés sur cette estrade ! Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Après ça, perturbée par je-ne-sais-quoi (mais je suis presque sûre que c'est lié à Peeta), je me rends à peine compte que le rôle suivant est attribué à Johanna. Je n'écoute même pas les longues explications de Mags, j'en ai rien à foutre.

Je balaie la classe du regard. Mes yeux s'arrêtent sur le bureau situé juste devant celui de Mags. Des yeux gris que je connais si bien me fixent d'une expression étrange. Surprise ? Joie ? Colère ? Jalousie ? Un mélange des quatre, je suppose.

Gale fronce les sourcils. Je me demande ce qu'il est en train de penser en ce moment. N'apprécie-t-il pas le fait de me voir à côté de Peeta ? Est-il furieux de savoir que je… oh non, c'est pas vrai ! Je viens de me rendre compte qu'Adrian, le personnage qu'il va jouer, est fou amoureux de Mathilda, alias moi ! Je vais devoir jouer la comédie de l'amour avec Peeta !

Il me fallait tout sauf ça. J'espère qu'on va se borner à réciter des paroles mièvres, un truc bien cul-cul, ça me suffit, merci. Si cette pièce contient des scènes de flirt… je crois que j'en mourrais.

Est-ce de ça que Gale est jaloux ? Non, je dis n'importe quoi ! Il est mon meilleur ami, pas mon amoureux. Il est sûrement déçu de ne pas avoir été pris pour un rôle.

« C'est ça. Et mon cul, c'est du chocolat. Comme si Gale adorait parler en public et exprimer ses émotions ! »

Ouais, ben j'ai pas d'autres options…

« Avoue que tu aimerais que la bonne explication soit la première à laquelle tu as pensé ! »

Pourquoi pas ? Gale a le droit d'être jaloux de Peeta. C'est seulement son instinct protecteur qui le fait réagir comme ça, c'est comme s'il était mon grand frère ! Non ? Bon, et il faudrait aussi que j'arrête de parler avec la petite voix dans ma tête. Je suis peut-être en train de développer un cas grave de schyzophrénie.

Bref. Mags annonce rapidement les rôles secondaires (les chanceux qui n'ont que trois mots à dire et ne doivent pas monter sur l'estrade) puis nous fait retourner à notre place. Pas trop tôt, j'ai envie de dire. Elle distribue ensuite le texte de la pièce à toute la classe, qui se présente sous forme de feuilles sommairement agrafées. De toute façon, j'en ai rien à cirer.

— Pour ceux qui ont les rôles principaux, je vous conseille de commencer à la lire, fait Mags. Il va falloir ensuite l'apprendre, petit à petit, en entier. Ensuite, on travaillera la mise en scène. Vous avez quatre mois devant vous !

Hein ?! Quatre mois pour apprendre ce truc de cent vingt pages ? C'est une blague ?!

— Madame, comment on va faire pour les répétitions ? demande Thom. (Je ne sais même pas quel rôle il va jouer. Peut-être celui du grand-père de Peeta.)

— Nous allons nous réunir dans la salle polyvalente tous les midis pour nous entraîner. De treize heures à quatorze heures. Je compte sur vous pour être présents ! lance Mags.

Johanna enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

— Et merde… comme si on n'avait pas assez à faire avec le boulot, je vais devoir sacrifier mes pauses pour cette daube !

C'est vrai. Déjà qu'on a à peine le temps de manger, avec la file d'attente monstrueuse qu'il y a au self, je ne sais pas comment je vais m'organiser pour avoir une minute de libre.

C'est alors qu'une autre voix se fait entendre. Une voix que je connais, mais que je n'ai jamais entendu s'adresser à un prof, parce que son propriétaire est toujours occupé à dessiner des trucs incroyables au lieu d'être concentré en cours.

La voix de Peeta.

Je n'écoute pas trop ce qu'il dit, il parle de la Fête des Talents et les auditions qui sont en même temps que la répèt, et machin-chose, et comment il va s'organiser, blablabla… J'ai qu'une envie : lui hurler « on s'en branle, de ta vie ! » En réponse, Mags lui explique un truc. Je fais pas vraiment attention, elle dit quelque chose sur quelque chose, et ensuite autre chose sur quelque chose d'autre, et je crois qu'elle continue à parler d'autre chose pendant un certain temps, avant de conclure en disant quelque chose à propos de quelque chose.

Je sais que je devrais écouter plus attentivement, mais je suis occupée à observer Peeta Mellark et à me demander ce qu'il y a dans sa petite tête blondie par le soleil et l'eau de mer des innombrables sessions de surf qu'il s'est faites. Je ne peux pas aller bien loin dans mes réflexions car la cloche sonne, réveillant mon estomac qui se met à gronder comme un tigre affamé. J'attrape mon sac et me rue dans le couloir, attendant Madge et Gale.

Ils se font désirer, mais finissent par venir. Gale mâche un éternel chewing-gum à la menthe. Je ne l'ai jamais vu une journée sans qu'il ne soit en train de mastiquer. Il fait ça dans le but de se donner un petit air décontracté et sexy, avec le petit regard de séducteur qui va avec. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je l'apprécie.

Sauf que là, pas de petit regard en coin quand il me voit. Rien de rien. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver face à un mur. Finalement, Gale lâche du bout des lèvres :

— Alors… t'as été prise… c'est super… je suis content pour toi…

Eh ben, heureusement que lui n'a pas été choisi, parce que niveau comédie, il a du boulot ! Il est à peu près aussi convaincant que le principal Snow, quand celui-ci prétend pendant ses discours qu'il récolte des fonds auprès de nos familles soi-disant pour aider des associations caritatives – inexistantes, bien sûr, mais qui se soucie de le vérifier ? Si on lève le moins sourcil, on se fait virer. On laisse donc Snow garder pour lui le fric durement gagné de nos parents et on est tranquille.

Mon regard se pose alors sur Madge et j'en suis étonnée. Elle ne me regarde pas, ne m'a même pas félicitée. Elle a les yeux fixés sur Gale avec la même expression de colère et de tristesse mélangés que tout à l'heure.

— Madge ? Ça va ?

Elle semble revenir à la réalité et sursaute. Mais son air est lourd de reproches quand elle me regarde. Serait-elle jalouse que j'aie été prise dans la pièce et pas elle ? Ou autre chose ?

— Oui, oui, ça va ! dit-elle d'une voix un peu trop aiguë et enjouée. Alors comme ça, tu vas jouer avec Peeta ? J'ai hâte de voir ça !

Je me renfrogne d'un coup.

— Moi pas du tout… Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai avec ce mec, comme s'il m'était antipathique !

— Tu plaisantes, s'étrangle Madge, Peeta est le garçon le plus sympa de la Terre !

— Et moi, alors ? fait semblant de protester Gale.

À ce moment-là, je m'attends presque à ce que Madge lui lance un regard enamouré en lui caressant la joue et qu'elle lui dise « Meuh non, mon chéri, c'est toi le meilleur, tu le sais bien ! » Et pourquoi j'ai envie de l'étrangler en imaginant ça alors qu'elle ne l'a même pas fait ?

— Y a un problème, Katniss ? demande Gale.

Je dois avoir un regard de tueuse. (C'est pas le cas tout le temps ?) Je me reprends vite et justifie mon état en me plaignant de devoir jouer la comédie avec Peeta Mellark, le garçon mystérieux. Depuis que Mags a cité toutes ses qualités merveilleuses, je ne peux déjà plus le blairer. Quel emmerdeur, celui-là, avec ses mèches blondes et ses yeux bleus style surfeur californien ! « Et alors, c'est ce qu'il est, non ? Un surfeur californien ! »

— Faut qu'on y aille, Katniss, dit Gale. Si y a pas encore trop de monde au self, on pourra gratter.

Eh oui, Gale et moi sommes des thug life ! Vous allez comprendre très vite…

Madge nous dit à tout à l'heure et s'éclipse dans cette maudite salle poly que je vais fréquenter bien trop souvent à l'avenir pour les auditions de la Fête des Talents. Gale et moi nous dirigeons vers la cantine. Nous nous pointons comme des fleurs et nous rangeons sagement en fin de queue (qui décrit un U, ce qui fait que les premiers sont à côté des derniers). Une seconde plus tard, ni vu ni connu, on est passé de l'autre côté, en tête de la file. Personne ne dit rien, ils sont trop habitués.

Je remarque immédiatement que Gale, qui d'habitude me confie tout, ne parle pas. Je lui demande si ça va, mais il élude la question. L'idée qu'il soit jaloux de Peeta me traverse à nouveau l'esprit, très brièvement. J'aimerais la chasser, mais je dois en avoir le cœur net.

— Ce ne serait pas à cause de… Peeta, que tu fais la tête ? hasardé-je.

Les yeux couleur orage de Gale lancent des éclairs (quel jeu de mot !).

— Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans l'histoire, ce connard ? lance-t-il d'un ton sec.

Je souris, heureuse qu'il soit du même avis que moi au sujet de Peeta.

— Je sais pas, tout à l'heure, t'avais l'air énervé quand j'étais à côté de lui…

Je m'efforce de parler très calmement. Je connais Gale, il faut souvent le prendre avec des pincettes. La veine sur son front palpite, il est au bord de l'explosion.

— JE NE SUIS PAS DU TOUT ÉNERVÉ, KATNISS ! hurle-t-il d'un air très énervé.

Encore une fois, il démontre son indiscutable talent d'acteur. Je remarque également, au bout de la troisième fois, qu'il ne m'appelle plus Catnip. C'est mauvais signe. Ça veut dire que c'est à moi qu'il en veut.

— OK, OK ! dis-je en levant les mains en signe de reddition. Je pensais juste… en plus, tu l'as traité de connard…

— Écoute, réplique-t-il, j'ai mes raisons. Peeta Mellark est un surfeur, et comme tous les surfeurs, il se la pète sur sa planche, avec ses biceps tatoués, ses cheveux décolorés et ses yeux de chat de gouttière. Ce petit air fier qu'il avait sur l'estrade… j'avais envie de le tuer. En plus, les surfeurs sont craignos. Ils ont tous un passé horrible, des problèmes hyper compliqués, et ils finissent dealer de la drogue parce qu'ils n'ont pas de fric. Je parie que Peeta ne va pas échapper à la règle.

Son portrait macabre me laisse perplexe. Gale éprouve une réelle antipathie envers Peeta ! J'ai dit que c'était un emmerdeur mais c'était peut-être un peu exagéré… il ne m'a rien fait de mal, c'est la faute de Mags. Je suis certaine qu'il n'a pas de tatouages et qu'il ne vendra jamais de drogue, il est bien trop clean pour ça. L'insulte sur les cheveux décolorés et les yeux de chat de gouttière (mais où diable Gale va-t-il chercher ça ?!) est très mal choisie à mon goût. Les chats de gouttière n'ont pas tous les yeux bleus, en plus. Quant au passé et aux problèmes… allez savoir si c'est vrai.

La file avance et nous nous retrouvons à l'intérieur du self. Gale mâche toujours son chewing-gum avec une hargne non dissimulée.

Le repas se passe dans un silence absolu. Repas en tête-à-tête, mon cul ! C'est chiant, d'avoir à subir les sautes d'humeur de Gale. Quand il a envie de parler, je suis obligée de m'intéresser à la conversation, et quand il ne veut pas, je dois me taire ! C'est toujours lui qui commande !

Après le déjeuner, je consulte mon Samsung et m'aperçois qu'il est une heure moins cinq.

— Je dois aller à la répèt, désolée, dis-je à Gale.

Il se renfrogne encore plus et enfourne un nouveau chewing-gum dans sa bouche. Je ne comprends même pas ce qu'il me dit tellement il mâchonne. Je passe prendre mon sac au cas où j'en aie besoin et me glisse à l'intérieur de la salle polyvalente.

J'aime cette pièce. Elle est grande, chaleureuse. Au fond, il y a une grande scène avec des rideaux rouges. Le reste de la salle est aménagé différemment selon les événements. Avec des chaises partout pour les spectacles, ou des tables pour travailler, ou encore pour les réunions.

Je retrouve Peeta et Johanna, qui écoutent Mags avec « attention ». Je les rejoins.

— Ah, Katniss, j'étais justement en train d'expliquer le programme à tes camarades, s'exclame Mags.

Elle se lance alors dans une longue tirade. J'écoute suffisamment pour comprendre qu'au début, seuls nous trois allons répéter car nous avons les rôles principaux. Que nous allons apprendre des petites parties du texte et ensuite les reproduire sur la scène, puis recommencer, jusqu'à ce qu'on connaisse tout par cœur.

Et ça s'annonce mal parti ! Le premier truc que je dois faire, c'est de lire un passage de la pièce choisi par Mags. Il ne fait même pas une page. J'ai une excellente mémoire pour retenir les textes, si bien que je connais vite fait mes répliques par cœur. Et bien sûr, je dois me farcir Peeta pour commencer ! Je relativise : au moins, je ne suis pas obligée de lui rouler une pelle pour cette fois. Pour cette fois ! Pourquoi j'ai pensé ça ? J'envisage donc de le faire pour une autre fois ?!

Une fois qu'on a appris notre passage, on doit monter sur scène. Je me balance d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise, ne sachant que faire de mes bras ballants. Peeta, lui, a l'air décontracté. Les mains dans les poches. Il porte un jean délavé et un sweat gris. On pourrait penser qu'il fait négligé, habillé comme ça, mais c'est tout le contraire. Ça lui va à merveille. Comme le dit si bien Johanna, « Peeta pourrait avoir de la classe avec un sac poubelle sur le dos. »

Nous commençons alors à échanger les répliques les plus nulles que j'aie jamais entendues. Je m'efforce de m'ouvrir le moins possible, de bloquer toute émotion extérieure, avec l'espoir que Mags me vire de la distribution, désespérée par ma nullité. Peeta, lui, est – ça me tue de le dire – brillant. Mags n'a pas exagéré ses capacités à l'oral. Il se comporte comme s'il était vraiment Adrian, le mec qu'il joue dans la pièce, parle et joue avec une aisance naturelle, tout à fait convaincante. Je remarque tout de suite qu'il a tendance à se passer la main dans les cheveux et ça me hérisse le poil. Le tic typique du surfeur qui ne veut surtout pas avoir l'air trop bien coiffé.

Je m'efforce d'être froide et distante, mais c'est impossible ! Peeta est trop sociable. Il rendrait amical un mur ! Il ne prend pas au sérieux ma nullité, rit de nos prestations pourries et se montre très gentil. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui glisser, vers la fin de notre dialogue, un tout-petit-minuscule sourire de-rien-du-tout.

Lorsque nous descendons de la scène, je décide qu'il gagne à être connu et tente un premier pas vers lui.

— C'est vraiment pourri, ce truc, tu ne trouves pas ?

— Oh que si, soupire Peeta en se passant la main dans ses cheveux déjà bien ébouriffés. Je préférerais un million de fois être là-bas, sur ma planche, seul au monde… ici, on se donne en spectacle comme des bouffons.

J'acquiesce silencieusement. Il remonte dans mon estime. Je pensais qu'il n'attendait que ça, pouvoir briller sur la scène. J'avais oublié qu'il est amoureux des grosses vagues. Quelque part, malgré ses trente millions d'amis, Peeta Mellark a un côté solitaire. Je me dis que je n'arriverai jamais à cerner ce garçon décidément bien mystérieux.

À la fin de l'heure, j'ai joué plusieurs passages avec Peeta et Johanna. Quels délires je me tape avec cette dernière ! Elle n'arrête pas d'oublier son texte et d'improviser avec les répliques les plus ridicules. À la fin, je suis HS tellement j'ai des crampes au ventre à force de rire.

Je plaisante avec Peeta aussi, mais c'est pas pareil. Comme s'il y avait une distance minimum entre nous à respecter obligatoirement. Malgré ma volonté de le connaître un peu mieux, je n'arrive pas à le cerner, alors je me méfie. Chaque fois que je me sens sur le point de baisser mes défenses, je pense à Gale, à sa mastication rageuse de chewing-gum et à ses yeux foudroyants, et je rentre aussitôt dans ma carapace.

Mags nous oblige à nous inviter chez nous les uns les autres pour continuer les répèts à la maison. Pour cela, il me faut le numéro de Peeta. J'ai déjà celui de Johanna, bien sûr, mais ça me perturbe d'avoir un contact masculin autre que Gale dans mon téléphone. Je tends mon précieux Samsung à Peeta, puis je me retourne pour parler avec Johanna pendant qu'il enregistre ses coordonnées. Il me rend mon portable après coup, que je range dans ma poche sans le regarder.

— Bon alors, chez qui on va ce week-end ? demande Johanna en ouvrant la porte de la salle poly pour qu'on sorte dans la cour.

— Pourquoi pas chez moi ? suggéré-je d'une voix calme.

— Ça me va, approuve Johanna.

Je me retourne pour voir si Peeta est d'accord. Mais il n'est pas encore sorti. Il finit par nous rejoindre, son sac sur l'épaule. Comme il n'a pas entendu, je répète, malheureusement trop fort :

— Tu es d'accord pour venir chez moi ce week-end, Peeta ?

Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'entendre la réponse.

— Pardon ?!

À peine ai-je tourné à nouveau la tête pour regarder devant moi que je tombe nez à nez avec le visage furieux de… Gale Hawthorne.


	3. Jalousie !

**Bon, voilà, mon chapitre 3 est arrivé, et je ne suis pas fière de moi, évidemment. Je n'ai eu aucune inspiration, et il est un peu plus court que les précédents. Disons que c'est un chapitre de transition. Le prochain devrait être mieux vu que ça va être l'arrivée de Peeta chez Katniss ! ;) Pas étonnant que je n'aie plus aucune review, il faut que je trouve un moyen d'updater beaucoup plus souvent. En tout cas, ne vous gênez pas pour en écrire, je suis preneuse de critiques (même négatives), et bonne lecture quand même.**

 **girlfrom34.**

* * *

 _Gale_. J'ai eu la bonne idée d'inviter Peeta Mellark devant _Gale_. Ses yeux gris me foudroient du regard. Je devrais en être mal à l'aise, limite effrayée. Mais curieusement, j'ai plutôt envie de rire. Gale est carrément comique à me fixer comme ça d'une manière qu'il espère théâtrale et effrayante, mais vous ai-je dit à quel point il est mauvais acteur ? Cela frise le ridicule. Mon envie de rire se transforme peu à peu en fou rire irrépressible devant son expression et je me mords les joues. La veine qui palpite sur sa tempe et son visage rouge de colère sont plus qu'hilarants.

— Tu te fous de moi ?! hurle Gale. Tu te débrouilles pour pouvoir jouer cette pièce à la con avec LUI parce que tu veux un prétexte pour lui rouler des pelles ? Tu lui as JAMAIS PARLÉ, à cet abruti ! Vous vous connaissez même pas, et là, toc ! tu l'invites à la maison ! Mais qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond, chez toi ?

Ses reproches, absolument dénués d'arguments logiques et purement inspirés par la jalousie, ne font qu'alimenter mon fou rire déjà bien difficile à contenir. Je ne peux plus le cacher. J'explose en me pliant en deux, totalement HS, sous le regard ahuri de Gale, ce qui me fait encore plus rire. Il manque d'en avaler son sixième chewing-gum de la journée.

— Hé ! s'écrie-t-il. De un, tu te calmes, je plaisante pas ! De deux, tu m'expliques ce qui te fait rire comme une débile !

Je me redresse en essayant de me reprendre. Il est trop drôle. _De un, tu te calmes !_ Non mais il se prend trop au sérieux, ce gars !

— C'est bon, je me suis calmée, dis-je, mais faut que tu redescendes sur terre. Ce qui me fait rire, c'est toi, tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que ça crève les yeux que t'es jaloux que j'aie invité Peeta chez moi !

La mâchoire de Gale se crispe, comme toujours quand il est en colère parce qu'il sait qu'il a tort. Je sais maintenant qu'il va inventer un mensonge dans sa prochaine phrase car il est trop fier pour admettre qu'il se trompe.

— Pas du tout ! réplique-t-il. Je suis ton meilleur ami, c'est normal que ça me choque un peu que tu rencardes un mec chez toi après l'avoir vu deux heures dans ta vie ! Je veux juste te protéger et éviter que tu souffres… je te l'ai dit, Peeta est un surfeur, il _craint !_

Quel tissu de conneries ! Bien sûr qu'il est jaloux, habituellement Gale n'en a rien à foutre de me protéger de quoi que ce soit, et dès que je m'approche trop près d'un mec, paf ! il me tombe dessus. Pourquoi cracherait-il autant dans le dos de Peeta, sinon ? Je suis la fille la plus négative du monde et, malgré tous mes efforts, je n'ai trouvé absolument aucun défaut chez lui, hormis le fait qu'il n'en ait pas, ce qui m'énerve profondément.

Fatiguée de cette conversation, je coupe court :

— Écoute, Gale, j'ai invité Peeta ET JOHANNA pour répéter la pièce et pas autre chose, donc t'arrêtes de te faire des films, et de toute façon, je m'en fous de ton avis, je fais ce-que-je-veux !

Je tourne les talons et le plante là, seul comme un con, toujours à mâcher son stupide chewing-gum pour avoir l'haleine fraîche.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'aie pu être aussi conne. Ce matin, je me réjouissais que Gale soit jaloux de Peeta et je me sentais possessive vis-à-vis du rapprochement entre lui et Madge. Mais quelle débile ! Je devrais me taper la tête contre un mur. Mes hormones ont dû faire que j'ai éprouvé une infime attirance pour mon ami, mais en fait je ne ressens rien pour lui, absolument rien !

Je souris comme une idiote au milieu de la cour, mais je m'en fous. Soudain, une main m'attrape par derrière et me retourne. C'est Madge.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as à rester clouée sur place ? T'as l'air débile !

— Je sais, je réponds. Je viens juste de foutre un vent à Gale et de le planter parce qu'il est jaloux de Peeta et que je viens de réaliser que je ne ressens rien pour lui !

À ce moment-là, le visage de Madge offre diverses nuances d'émotions.

— Parce que tu as cru ressentir quelque chose pour lui ?

Je soupçonne qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Gale et Madge…

— Non, mais tu vois, c'est mon meilleur ami, et à cet âge… les hormones m'ont joué des tours.

Je peux clairement distinguer le soulagement dans l'expression de ma copine, qui laisse place à l'excitation :

— Pourquoi Gale est jaloux de Peeta ? Il y a un truc entre toi et lui ?

Je repense à Peeta. Sa sociabilité, sa sympathie et sa classe naturelle. Son ébouriffage de cheveux troublant. Son parfait jeu d'acteur. Ses yeux bleu océan limpides. Les manches remontées de son sweat laissant voir ses avant-bras… Ouh là, faut que je m'arrête, je commence à ressentir une drôle de sensation. J'ai mal digéré ou quoi ?

— Katniss ? me titille Madge.

Je repense également à la barrière que j'ai dressée entre lui et moi, instinctivement, malgré mon désir de le connaître.

— Y a rien du tout, qu'est-ce que t'imagines ? lâché-je. Je l'ai invité avec Johanna chez moi ce week-end, c'est Mags qui nous y oblige pour qu'on répète.

— Alors t'as son numéro ! jubile Madge.

— Comment ça s'est passé, l'audition ? éludé-je.

Elle mime un roulement de tambour.

— J'ai été prise !

— C'est génial ! m'exclamé-je. Je le savais ! J'ai hâte de te voir !

Une question me brûle les lèvres, mais je n'ose pas la poser.

— Avant que tu demandes, intervient Madge, Peeta a décidé de ne pas faire la Fête des Talents. Il est trop occupé avec la pièce et trouve que son talent n'est pas adapté.

Comment _savait-elle que j'allais poser cette question_ ?

C'est à ce moment-là que la cloche sonne et que nous repartons pour trois heures de cours. Après ça, je serai libre pendant tout le week-end. Je passe mon temps à taper la discute avec Johanna. OK, j'avoue. Plusieurs fois, j'ai eu un moment d'égarement. J'ai décroché de la conversation et mes yeux ont dérivé dans la classe, avant de se poser sur… Peeta.

Le problème, c'est qu'il me regardait aussi. Putain, mais ses yeux sont d'un bleu incroyable ! On s'est fixés une seconde, puis j'ai détourné la tête, les joues en feu pour une raison étrange. C'est parce que je ne le connais pas. Il me perturbe parce que je ne le connais pas…

Au bout d'un moment, les cours se terminent enfin. Ca y est, je suis en week-end !

— Chez toi, demain à quatorze heures, ça te va ? demande Johanna.

Je hoche la tête.

— OK, alors je vais prévenir Peeta.

— Pas la peine, intervient une voix amusée, je suis déjà là.

Je lève les yeux vers lui. C'est moi qui suis petite, ou il me paraît immense ? Je savais qu'il avait les épaules carrées, mais quand même…

— Quartier de la Veine, 12 rue des Primevères, dis-je d'une voix monocorde.

— Tiens, remarque Peeta, on doit habiter pas loin. Je vis au même numéro, rue des Pissenlits.

Sûr qu'on habite pas loin ! Le 12 rue des Pissenlits, c'est une boulangerie, et accessoirement la meilleure de toute la ville. Je passe tous les jours devant pour rentrer chez moi, mais je n'y suis jamais entrée, parce que c'est trop cher. Si j'avais su que je pouvais y croiser Peeta…

J'y repense sur le chemin du retour. Tiens, ça y est, je suis devant la boutique. Pour la première fois, je brûle d'envie d'y entrer, puis je réalise que Peeta n'est pas encore chez lui. Tout mon désir s'éteint aussitôt. Je continue ma route jusque chez moi.

— J'suis rentrée ! crié-je dans l'entrée avant de balancer mon sac contre le mur.

— Salut ! me crie Prim, ma petite sœur, depuis sa chambre à l'étage.

Je monte les escaliers, frappe à la porte et entre dans sa chambre.

— Le collège, ça s'est bien passé ?

— Oui, répond-elle fièrement. J'ai eu 18 à mon contrôle de maths !

— C'est super ! Tu ne vas pas le croire. Moi aussi, on me l'a rendu, et j'ai eu… 16,25 !

— Pas mal ! lance-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Pour elle, première dans toutes les matières, c'est "pas mal". Pour moi, ça relève du miracle. Je referme la porte de sa chambre, entre dans la mienne et m'affale sur le lit. A ce moment-là, la sensation de mon téléphone dans ma poche me rappelle quelque chose… je me souviens soudain que Peeta a enregistré ses coordonnées dans mon portable. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai envie de les voir. J'ouvre mes Contacts et fait défiler la liste de mes proches : Annie, la copine de Finnick, le beau gosse hyper populaire du lycée, Bristel, Delly, la meilleure amie de Peeta, Finnick, Gale, sa mère Hazelle, Johanna… J'arrive à la lettre P. Peeta. Je touche sa fiche.

La première chose que je vois, c'est sa photo, prise à la hâte dans la salle polyvalente. Je clique dessus pour l'agrandir. Il a les cheveux en bataille, les yeux plus limpides que jamais et un sourire rayonnant. Il est beau, cela va sans dire, même d'un point de vue objectif. _Parce que ton point de vue ne l'est pas ?_ me titille ma conscience. Je la fais taire sans ménagement. Merde, y a plein de mecs que je trouve beaux comme tout le monde ! Finnick parce que c'est un sex-symbol, Gale parce qu'il est rebelle et sauvage, Cato pour son côté bad-boy… _Mais aucun des trois n'est aussi beau que Peeta, si ?_ Je suis vraiment en train de devenir schizo…

N'empêche que malgré tous mes efforts, mes yeux restent rivés à cette photo, pourtant prise à la va-vite. Moi, je peux régler pendant trois heures l'appareil, l'angle, le cadre, le zoom, l'objectif, ma coiffure, mon maquillage, mon expression et tout ce que tu veux, je suis toujours horrible !

Après une minute entière à contempler la photo – mais qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond, chez moi ?! –, je décide de me reprendre. Je verrouille mon téléphone et le pose sur mon bureau, décidée à faire mes devoirs.

J'ai beau avoir eu 16,25 à mon contrôle de maths, je me débats pendant une bonne heure avec les exercices que j'ai loupés. Les _x_ , les racines carrées, les puissances et les fractions, les nombres relatifs et les parallélogrammes se bousculent dans mon cerveau. Au bout d'un moment, je jette mon stylo et hurle :

— PRIM !

— Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répond très calmement ma sœur depuis sa chambre, quoique avec un ton un peu ennuyé.

— Je bloque sur la correction de mon interro de maths. Tu peux venir m'aider ?

Oui, je sais. Je demande à ma sœur de onze ans de résoudre des problèmes de maths de seconde. Mais elle est tellement géniale qu'elle va réussir mes exos en cinq minutes, pas plus.

— Attends une seconde, dit Prim d'une voix un peu absente. Je suis au téléphone…

Puis elle baisse la voix pour s'adresser à son interlocuteur, mais j'arrive à entendre ce qu'elle dit :

— Je dois te laisser, désolée. Oui… Non, c'est juste Katniss qui a besoin d'aide… ça n'a pas d'importance. On se voit demain ? OK, bisous !

Tout en parlant, elle est arrivée dans ma chambre, le téléphone en main.

— C'était qui ? demandé-je.

— Oh, personne… une copine… répond vaguement Prim.

Le problème avec ma sœur, c'est qu'elle ne sait pas mentir. Je la vois hausser les épaules pas naturellement et forcer un peu sur le ton détaché. Et, preuve irréfutable : sur l'écran de son téléphone encore allumé, j'ai le temps d'apercevoir le nom du contact : _Rory_ , suivi aussitôt de _3 3_.

Je sais que je suis indiscrète, mais c'est plus fort que moi :

— Tu sors avec _Rory Hawthorne_?

L'écran du smartphone se verrouille alors immédiatement. Les joues de Prim s'empourprent et elle bredouille :

— Quoi ? Non mais pas du tout, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

— Prim, tu peux tout me dire. Tu as le droit de sortir avec un garçon.

Elle soupire de soulagement et s'asseoit sur mon lit, des étoiles dans les yeux.

— OK… je vais te raconter. Tu vois, on se connaît depuis longtemps, comme Gale et toi, et on était super amis. Et puis petit à petit, je me suis mise à ressentir un truc pour lui, et lui ressentait la même chose pour moi. On a mis longtemps à se rendre compte qu'on était amoureux. Mais au final, c'est arrivé, conclut-elle, rêveuse.

— Je suis contente pour vous, dis-je, même si je pense que tu es trop jeune pour avoir un petit copain, ajouté-je d'un ton sévère.

— Oh non, ne m'embête pas avec ça ! gémit-elle.

Je démarre une bataille de guilis avec elle, même si au fond de moi, je suis un peu choquée. Ma sœur sort déjà avec un garçon en sixième ! Et en plus, c'est le petit frère de Gale. Et moi, du haut de mes quinze ans, sans l'ombre d'un flirt à l'horizon, je ne peux que ressentir une fois de plus le terrible vide de ma vie amoureuse.

Perspicace, Prim remarque mon malaise. Elle demande prudemment :

— Et toi ? Tu as un garçon en vue ?

— Non, répliqué-je.

— Même pas Gale ?

— Certainement pas ! J'y ai peut-être cru pendant quelques heures mais c'est parce que je suis une idiote ! Gale n'est qu'un ami.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Je lui raconte alors l'histoire de Mags, de sa pièce _Dix minutes, toute une vie_ , de mon rôle principal et de Peeta. Comment j'ai apprécié pendant un instant que Gale soit jaloux de lui, comment j'ai été piquée au vif lorsque j'ai vu que Madge avait un faible pour lui. Parce que je sais qu'elle en _a_ un. Puis comment j'ai découvert Peeta à la répétition et comment Gale m'a soûlée en faisant sa scène quand je l'ai invité à la maison.

— Peeta Mellark, murmure Prim. Je vois qui c'est. C'est le fils du boulanger, le beau surfeur musclé aux yeux céruléens ?

— Ben oui, dis-je sans réfléchir. (Puis je me mords la lèvre.) N'exagère pas trop, quand même.

Je me garde bien de lui dire que j'ai regardé une photo de lui pendant au moins deux minutes sans la lâcher des yeux.

— C'est trop bien que tu joues dans cette pièce, Katniss ! On viendra te voir à la première ! Alors Peeta vient ici demain ?

— Oui, pour répéter avec Johanna, me hâté-je de préciser.

Prim me lance un regard inquisiteur et je me sens rougir, je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

— Arrête de me regarder comme ça !

— Je me disais juste que Peeta est _vraiment très_ beau, et comme tu es difficile en matière de garçons…

— Prim, arrête tout de suite et sors de ma chambre.

— Et ton interro ? rappelle-t-elle.

— Je me débrouillerai sans toi ! Maintenant, sors d'ici, petite curieuse !

Elle éclate de rire et quitte ma chambre.


End file.
